Immortal
by diciassette
Summary: Wonwoo yang penasaran mengapa teman sebangkunya itu tidak pernah masuk dan secara tidak sengaja dia dan teman sebangkunya yang bernama Kim Mingyu itu bertemu di perpustakaan tempat Wonwoo berkerja part-time. Anehnya, kenapa Mingyu meminjam buku tentang Legenda Werewolf dan Lycan? MEANIE or MINWON fic. (masih T hehe)
1. Chairmate

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Hadir." Sahutku pelan ketika Profesor Hwang mengabsen namaku.

"Kim Mingyu."

Hening. Selalu tidak ada sahutan ketika Profesor Hwang memanggil nama itu.

"Apakah Kim Mingyu absen lagi hari ini?" tanya Profesor Hwang sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bulatnya.

"Tidak tahu Prof, masih belum ada kabar darinya." Jawab Seungcheol, selaku ketua kelas kami.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menghubungi orang tua anak itu. Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran terakhir kita tentang bakteri." Jelas Profesor Hwang sambil menarik layar _slide_ dan mulai menyambungkan laptopnya dengan kabel _infocus_.

Aku menghela nafas dan membuka buku paketku sesuai dengan halaman yang diperintahkan oleh Profesor Hwang. Sudah seminggu aku berada di kelas ini dan sudah seminggu pula orang yang seharusnya menjadi teman sebangku-ku itu tidak masuk.

"Baiklah, untuk pelajaran kali ini, Saya ingin kalian berkerja berpasang-pasangan dengan teman sebangku kalian." Lanjut Profesor Hwang.

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk bertanya, "lalu bagaimana denganku Prof? Teman sebangku-ku tidak masuk."

"Kau bisa berkerja sendiri dulu sampai _partner_ -mu masuk kembali, Tuan Jeon. Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau boleh datang ke mejaku." Jawab Profesor Hwang.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Lagi-lagi aku harus berkerja sendiri pada tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan berpasangan. Ini jelas-jelas menambah bebanku.

Kim Mingyu. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat batang hidungnya sekalipun. Kim Mingyu. Cepatlah masuk dan bantu aku mengerjakan semua tugas ini!

* * *

 **IMMORTAL**

CH. 1 — Chairmate

by diciassette

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam ketika kelas Profesor Hwang berakhir. Murid-murid di kelasku mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka ke dalam tas sembari menunggu Profesor Hwang mengakhiri ucapan perpisahannya.

"Jadi, untuk tugas berikutnya, aku harapkan kalian tidak lupa untuk membawa beberapa jenis racun yang tadi ku minta untuk diuji. Aku akan menyediakan masing-masing satu batang tipis perak untuk satu meja. Baiklah, terima kasih untuk hari ini, selamat sore." Ucap Profesor Hwang sambil menjinjing tas kotaknya dan berjalan mengeluari kelas.

Aku terdiam di tempatku, mengamati anak-anak yang berdesakkan untuk keluar. Lebih baik aku menunggu kelas sepi daripada harus berdesak-desakkan seperti itu.

Pikiranku lagi-lagi melayang ke tugas yang diperintahkan oleh Profesor Hwang. Kami disuruh membawa beberapa jenis racun untuk menguji apa benar perak dapat mendeteksi racun.

Astaga, racun itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk didapat kan? Dan apakah kali ini aku benar-benar harus berkerja sendiri lagi? Tanpa bantuan seseorang? Ish, menyebalkan! Sebenarnya, kenapa sih Kim Mingyu itu tidak pernah masuk? Apakah dia tidak tahu dia merepotkanku?

Sudahlah, daripada aku terus menyumpah serapahi si Kim Mingyu yang aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya itu, lebih baik aku bergegas pergi ke perpustakaan tempat aku berkerja. Ya, aku kerja _part-time_ sebagai penjaga perpustakaan di Seocho-gu.

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ke perpustakaan tempat aku berkerja. Aku mendorong pintu perpustakaan sambil mengusak rambutku yang sedikit basah karena terkena percikan air hujan di luar. Aku mendengus kesal karena sepatu _converse_ hitamku sepertinya kemasukan air dan menyebabkan kaus kaki hangatku menjadi basah dan tidak nyaman untuk dipakai.

" _Aigoo_ , Wonwoo- _ya_! Apa kau membawa baju ganti?" tanya Bibi Wen yang merupakan pemilik perpustakaan tersebut.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengusak suraiku, menyebabkan beberapa bulir air jatuh membasahi lantai. "Tidak Bibi, tidak apa-apa, ini akan segera kering."

" _Aigoo_! Mana bisa seperti itu, Wonwoo? Masuklah Wonwoo! Sepertinya Jun meninggalkan beberapa pakaiannya sebelum pergi ke China minggu lalu." Ucapnya sambil menuntunku masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang biasanya digunakan Bibi Wen untuk beristirahat—karena biasanya dia menjaga perpustakaan ini 24 jam penuh.

Bibi Wen memberikanku sebuah _sweater_ rajut berwarna coklat muda dan celana hitam selutut yang terlihat hangat. Bibi Wen juga memberikanku sepasang kaos kaki bergambar koala yang menurutku sangat _girly_ , tapi tidak apa-apa daripada jari-jari kakiku mengkerut karena kedinginan.

Aku tersenyum dan menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Bibi Wen. Kau yang terbaik." Ucapku sambil membungkuk untuk berterima kasih.

Bibi Wen tersenyum hangat, garis-garis halus di sekitar wajahnya mulai muncul mengingat usianya sudah berkepala empat. "Sama-sama, Wonwoo. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri." Ucapnya sambil mengelus suraiku yang masih sedikit basah.

Ucapan Bibi Wen membuat hatiku menghangat. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali seseorang mengelus lembut kepalaku.

"Wonwoo? Kenapa kau diam? Apa ucapanku terlalu berlebihan ya?" tanya Bibi Wen sambil mengusap lehernya, salah tingkah.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum hangat. "Tidak sama sekali Bibi Wen, aku juga sudah menganggapmu dan Jun keluargaku sendiri."

Bibi Wen tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan keluar dan membiarkanmu mengganti baju." Ucapnya sambil memutar kenop pintu dan mengeluari kamar minimalis tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku dengan cepat mengganti pakaian dan memakai kaos kaki. Aku juga memakai _slippers_ sebagai alas kaki dan tadaaa! Aku siap menjaga perpustakaan malam ini!

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoaaaaam." Aku menutup mulutku yang entah sudah keberapa kali menguap. Sambil membetulkan letak kaca mata bulatku, aku kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahku yang masih menumpuk. Daripada berdiam diri di perpustakaan ini, lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugas yang _deadline_ -nya tinggal sebentar lagi.

Aku mengaduk _hot_ _chocolate_ yang baru beberapa menit lalu dibuat oleh Bibi Wen yang sekarang sudah pergi. Bibi Wen bilang tiba-tiba saja merasa pusing dan butuh istirahat di rumah. Jadi, dia meninggalkanku sendirian untuk menjaga perpustakaan ini.

Ya. Benar-benar endirian. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak, tapi melihat raut wajah pucat Bibi Wen aku jadi tidak tega. Lagipula, ini memang pekerjaanku untuk menjaga perpustakaan dan kebetulan, hari ini aku kebagian _shift_ malam.

Baiklah, tidak apa-apa Jeon Wonwoo! Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, memangnya ada apa? Tidak ada apa-ap—astaga!

Aku terkesiap ketika seseorang berjaket dan bertopi serba hitam mendorong pintu perpustakaan. Siapa itu?! Apakah dia penjahat yang ingin mencuri?!

Orang yang aku perkirakan adalah laki-laki itu kemudian menoleh ke arahku. Tentu saja, karena meja penjaga perpustakaan ini tepat berada di samping pintu masuk. Dia mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhku menjadi kaku dan susah digerakkan. Ingin sekali aku berteriak tetapi tenggorokanku seperti tercekat.

Pemuda bertopi hitam itu kemudian melepas topinya dan barulah aku dapat melihat garis wajahnya yang begitu tegas dan tampan—hey! Jeon Wonwoo! Kau adalah seorang laki-laki juga! Tidak seharusnya aku terpesona dengan ketampanan orang lain.

Tapi sungguh, pemuda di hadapanku ini sangat tinggi, sampai aku harus mendongak untuk menatap matanya. Matanya berwarna... entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya. Mungkin abu-abu dengan sedikit keemasan? Yang jelas, aku benar-benar baru pertama kali melihat mata orang Asia berwarna seperti itu.

Tapi, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia orang Asia atau bukan? Tapi wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang Korea karena matanya yang seperti mata kucing dan bibirnya yang penuh. Tapi kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan atau _tan_ seperti orang luar negeri.

"Sudah puas memandangiku?"

Suara bariton miliknya menyadarkanku dan dengan cepat aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku untuk menghilangkan fokusku padanya. Aku berdeham pelan, sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Wajar saja jika aku memperhatikannya karena dia berpenampilan seperti penculik!

"Ya, sebenarnya aku hanya mencoba menilai apakah kau orang yang berniat jahat atau tidak." Jawabku dengan tenang walaupun sebenarnya kakiku tidak bisa diam di bawah sana.

"Terserah." Ucapnya dingin sambil menatap ke arah rak buku yang tinggi menjulang. "Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan buku tentang legenda manusia serigala di sini?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Manusia serigala? Maksudnya _werewolf_? Astaga, apa orang ini penggila fantasi atau apa? Sempat-sempatnya datang malam-malam kemari hanya untuk membaca fantasi sebelum tidurnya? Lupakan itu Jeon Wonwoo, itu bukan urusanmu sebenarnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja ada, kau bisa menemukan berbagai buku semacam itu di rak ke dua dari kiri." Ucapku sambil menunjuk rak yang terlihat sudah tua.

Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya. "Semacam _itu_?" ulangnya seperti tidak terima.

Aku ikut menyipitkan mataku, tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Sudahlah, terima kasih." Potongnya ketika melihat aku ingin membuka mulutku untuk bertanya apa maksud perkataannya tadi. Pemuda berpostur tinggi itu kemudian berjalan dan mencari-cari buku di rak tua itu.

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau aku bukan penjaga perpustakaan di sini mungkin aku sudah memukul kepalanya.

Aku mengelus dadaku dan menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya, memilih untuk kembali menyibukkan diri mengerjakan tugas-tugasku.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengusap kedua mataku yang masih terasa berat ketika merasakan sesuatu mengusak pelan kepalaku, yang entah kenapa membuatku merasa nyaman dan semakin ingin melanjutkan tidurku.

"Oi."

Sebuah suara yang terasa familiar memenuhi telingaku. Yang membuatku mau tidak mau harus membuka kedua mataku. Aku menguap dan meregangkan tubuhku sambil masih memejamkan mata dan—

"Astaga! Kau pemuda yang semalam!" pekikku kaget ketika melihat sosok menyebalkan itu.

Dia tersenyum kecil, membuatku terdiam. Mataku serasa terpaku untuk melihatnya. Semburan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dari jendela kaca perpustakaan seakan menyoroti betapa indahnya sosok di hadapanku.

Rambut coklat gelapnya terlihat lebih muda karena terkena sinar matahari, mata indahnya semakin bersinar akibat terkena pantulan cahaya matahari, dan garis rahangnya yang semakin terlihat jelas dan kokoh—hey! Untuk kedua kalinya aku terpesona olehnya! Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan acara terpesona nya Tuan yang-tidak-ku-kenal. Tetapi pertama, kau harus berterima kasih padaku." Ucapnya sarkasme.

Dan apa itu? Berterima kasih? Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih?

"Tentu saja kau harus berterma kasih, karena aku menggantikanmu untuk menjaga perpustakaan ini semalaman sampai pagi karena kau tertidur pulas di atas meja ini dengan segelas coklat hangat yang jika boleh aku katakan, benar-benar seperti anak bayi." Jelasnya dan lagi-lagi sindiran di akhir kalimatnya.

Tunggu. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Ah, masa bodoh yang penting aku tidak boleh kalah debat dengannya!

"Oh ya, aku berterima kasih padamu Tuan yang-juga-tidak-ku-kenal-namanya. Tapi, tertidur dengan segelas coklat itu tidak seperti bayi dan aku sedang menjalankan semester pertamaku di Universitas Yonsei, jika kau ingin tahu." Ucapku tidak mau kalah.

Matanya sedikit melebar ketika aku menyebutkan Universitas Yonsei. Entahlah, mungkin dia juga kuliah disana?

"Em, terserah dan aku juga tidak peduli. Aku sudah mengisi namaku di daftar kedatangan dan aku juga telah mengembalikan buku-buku yang aku pinjam sesuai tempatnya. Terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil memakai lagi topi hitamnya dan mendorong pintu perpustakaan.

Aku mendengus kesal, membuat poniku sedikit melayang. Sudah mengisi namanya di daftar kedatangan katanya? Mataku berkeliaran mencari buku bersampul coklat itu dan membuka _cover-_ nya. Jari telunjukku menyusuri satu per satu nama yang datang pada hari Senin kemarin...

"Kim Mingyu, Senin, 29 Maret 2009, meminjam buku Legenda _Werewolf_ dan _Lycan_." Ucapku.

Lemas.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan tubuhku tidak bertenaga dan sebenarnya terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ku baca.

Kim Mingyu.

Jadi, dia adalah Kim Mingyu?

Kim Mingyu _chairmate_ -ku yang tidak pernah masuk itu?

* * *

 **AN** : HAAAAAAALO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. pertama banget nih ye. aku mau minta maap karena sempat menghilang berbulan-bulan lamanya tanpa kabar. hueee dan aku tau banyak fanfiction yang masih gantung banget alias belom end dari aku, benar kan? hehehehehehe maap ya. gatau kenapa ya, aku sempet kehilangan semangat, ide, akal dan interest buat menulis dan sempat beberapa bulan vakum ga menyukai kpop-kpopan lagi : " ( sampe hiatus dari rp berapa bulan yaaa~ gatau deh pokoknya lama sampe dikira bener-bener leave sama temen-temen rp-ku. yhaaaaaa, semua orang pasti akan bosan tapi rasa bosan itu harus dilawan! benar gak? jadi aku mencoba melawan rasa bosan aku WKWKWKWKWKW dan sebenernya aku juga banyak tugas sih, laptop juga dipakai sama kakakku buat bikin tugas akhir. makanya jarang banget aku dapet kesempatan buat megang laptopku ini : " ) tapi syukurlah, kayaya tugas dia udah selesai sih. DAAAN aku lagi kedapetan libur seminggu muehehehehe, aku usahain bakal update ff ini minggu ini dan kayaknya aku bakal fokus menyelesaikan ff ini dulu karena for the first timeee, aku buat ff bergenre fantasy seperti ini HEHEHEHEH gatau ya aku abis baca cerita tentang werewolf gitu deh terus aku mikirnya: "duuuuh keren banget ya, pengen deh bisa nulis cerita kayak gini." jadi yah aku usahain supaya kesan fantasy-nya dapet, soalnya aku sampe google dan nanya sana-sini supaya tau werewolf tuh seperti apa dll : " ) hehehehehehehe. maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan, soalnya aku juga gapernah ke perpustakaan kecuali perpustakaan sekolahku HAHAHAH.

last but not least, i miss yooou guys! i miss writing! i miss mingyu! i miss wonwoo! i miss seventeen! i miss roleplayer! i miss anything that related to korean tbh : " ) sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan mood untuk menjadi seorang carat, fujoshi, dan pemain roleplayer lagi HAHAHAHA. i miss you guys, seriously hehehe.


	2. Perak

Wonwoo jatuh terduduk di atas kursi tempatnya menjaga perpustakaan. Rasa menyesal mengapa Wonwoo tidak menginterogasi Kim Mingyu sebelum pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan ini terbersit di dalam hatinya. Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk dadanya, berusaha mengikhlaskan.

 _Ah, yang benar saja! Harusnya aku menyuruh Mingyu membawa beberapa racun dan mengerjakan semua tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan bersama! Kenapa sih aku tidak menanyakan namanya terlebih dahulu kemarin? Benar- benar kenyataan yang konyol._

"Wonwoo- _ya_?"

Suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang lembut membelai telinga Wonwoo. Hati Wonwoo yang tadinya berapi-api tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sejuk ketika melihat senyum Bibi Wen.

"Selamat pagi, Bi." Sapanya hangat.

Bibi Wen tersenyum dan meletakan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru muda di atas meja. "Wonwoo- _ya_ , kau pasti belum sarapan, kan? Bibi membuatkanmu pai apel dan susu stroberi. Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Mata Wonwoo berbinar-binar ketika mengamati Bibi Wen membuka tutup kotak bekal itu dan membuat harum pai apel yang sepertinya baru dimasak itu memenuhi rongga hidung mungil Wonwoo. Benar-benar nikmat.

"Tentu saja, Bibi Wen! Aku akan memakannya sekarang, terima kasih!" seru Wonwoo senang. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada pai apel dan sekotak susu stroberi yang ada di atas mejanya ini, masa bodoh tentang si Kim Mingyu itu!

"Yang penting makan dulu!" ucap Wonwoo sambil meraih sendok dan mulai menyuapkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulutnya. Bibi Wen tertawa dan kemudian meraih sapu untuk membersihkan perpustakaan yang sebenarnya masih bersih ini.

Wonwoo merasa harinya jadi terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya saat perutnya sudah terisi. Wonwoo menyeka sisa pai apel yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Mata tajamnya melirik jam kayu yang berukuran cukup besar di sisi perpustakaan. Matanya membelalak. Jam delapan kurang lima belas menit, itu berarti dia hanya punya waktu lima belas menit sebelum kelas Profersor Hwang dimulai!

Wonwoo dengan gesit merapikan barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel dan menghampiri Bibi Wen untuk pamit.

"Bibi! Maafkan aku harus pergi sekarang karena kelasku akan dimulai lima belas menit dari sekarang! Terima kasih sarapannya! Aku akan kembali nanti sore!" serunya sambil membungkuk cepat dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Hati-hati, Wonwoo- _ya_!" seru Bibi Wen sambil menatap kepergian Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di parkiran depan perpustakaan. Hatinya berbisik pelan.

 _Kim Mingyu yang tadi itu benar Kim Mingyu teman sebangku-ku, kan?_

* * *

 **IMMORTAL**

CH. 2 – Perak

by diciassette

* * *

Wonwoo berusaha memperlambat kecepatan berlarinya ketika pintu kelasnya tersisa kurang lebih lima langkah dari tempatnya berada, namun usahanya tidak berhasil. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu malah hampir jatuh terpeleset tapi sepertinya dia sedang beruntung karena pada akhirnya Wonwoo dapat mengerem dan menumpukan tubuhnya pada dinding.

Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal. Dia benar-benar berlari dari pakiran kampus sampai ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai empat gedung Universitas Yonsei. Wonwoo memilih untuk mengendarai motor _sport_ milik Jun yang kebetulan terparkir di depan perpustakaan dan untung saja Jun dengan baik hatinya menitipkan kunci motornya kepada Wonwoo sebelum pergi melanjutkan kuliahnya di China.

Perjalanan yang seharusnya ditempuh selama tiga puluh menit, dapat dipersingkat oleh Wonwoo menjadi hanya lima belas menit dan itu berarti dia tidak terlalu telat untuk mengikuti kelas Profesor Hwang yang sebenarnya akan berubah menjadi sangat galak ketika sedang marah.

Baiklah, masalah telat sudah dapat ditangani. Tinggal satu masalah lagi. Apa? Tentu saja, racun-racun itu! Di mana Wonwoo bisa mendapatkannya? Oh, baiklah, mungkin Profesor Hwang dapat berbaik hati dan memberinya keringanan mengingat Wonwoo harus berkerja sendiri untuk mengerjakan tugas itu, kan?

Dengan langkah yang sedikit ragu, Wonwoo mendorong pintu kayu yang menjulang tinggi.

Dan–astaga, apakah dia tidak salah lihat? Di samping tempat duduknya terdapat seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Ya, bukan pemuda itu saja sih karena hampir seluruh penghuni kelas sedang menatapnya sekarang.

"Tuan Jeon?"

Suara serak dari Profesor Hwang menyadarkan Wonwoo dan dengan cepat iris Wonwoo berpindah fokus ke arah Profesor Hwang yang sedang menatapnya datar. Lelaki berkumis putih itu melihat arlojinya, kemudian kembali menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau hanya telat dua menit, kau masih diperbolehkan masuk." Ucapnya dan Wonwoo benar-benar berterima kasih. Dia tersenyum dan membungkuk berkali-kali pada Profesornya.

"Terima kasih Prof!" ucapnya berkali-kali yang hanya dibalas oleh sebuah senyuman tipis dari Profesornya. Dengan sedikit membungkuk agar bayangannya tidak mengganggu layar _infocus_ Wonwoo berjalan ke tempatnya.

Belum sempat ia menempatkan bokongnya di atas kursi, kejutan lain sudah mengagetkannya. Di atas mejanya sudah berjejer berbagai macam botol yang sepertinya berisi racun–Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu apa gunanya dan apakah itu benar-benar berbahaya atau tidak.

"Jadi, kau _chairmate_ -ku, huh?"

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Kim Mingyu yang sekarang ada di sampingnya ini berbeda sekali dengan Kim Mingyu yang kemarin memakai baju serba hitam. Sekarang pemuda itu tampil lebih kasual dengan _sleeve_ hitam polos dan celana _jeans_ biru. Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya ketika menangkap kilauan dari kalung–atau rantai kecil karena bentuknya lebih seperti rantai daripada kalung–yang melingkar di leher Mingyu. Wonwoo ingin tahu rantai apa itu dan kenapa Mingyu harus memakainya karena jujur saja, itu terlihat sedikit mencolok. Tapi, Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ya dan seharusnya kau yang berterima kasih karena selama seminggu ini aku sudah mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan berdua sendirian." Sinis Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum miring, memperlihatkan taringnya yang begitu menawan dan runcing. Sepertinya.

"Setidaknya aku sudah membantumu membawa beberapa jenis racun yang merepotkan ini, kan?" Mingyu menyentil salah satu botol berisi racun yang tidak Wonwoo ketahui.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin bertanya, dari mana dia mendapatkan racun-racun ini dalam waktu secepat itu? Dan dari mana dia tahu Profesor Hwang menyuruh kelas mereka untuk membawa racun? Tapi lagi-lagi dia berusaha tidak mempedulikannya dan lebih memilih mendengarkan penjelasan dari Profesor Hwang.

"Jadi, pertama, tujuanku untuk mengadakan uji coba ini adalah perak dipercaya dapat mendeteksi racun dan akan berubah warna menjadi kehitaman jika terkena racun. Maka dari itu, kita akan membuktikannya sekarang, apakah pernyataan itu benar atau tidak. Saya akan membagikan kalian masing-masing satu batang tipis perak dan kalian dapat membuktikannya sendiri. Dan tolong catat hasil percobaan kalian di buku." Jelas Profesor Hwang panjang lebar, lelaki tua itu kemudian mulai berjalan mengelilingi kelas untuk membagikan sebatang tipis perak pada setiap meja.

Entah itu perasaan Wonwoo saja atau memang Mingyu yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku ketika Profesor Hwang meletakkan sebatang tipis perak di atas meja. Mata Mingyu menatap perak itu seperti serigala yang sedang menatap buruannya. Berapi-api dan seperti ada dendam di dalam matanya.

"Baiklah, ku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan menatap perak itu, dia tidak akan membunuhmu, oke?" ucap Wonwoo sambil meraih perak itu. Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo dengan cepat.

"Boleh aku memegangnya?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit ragu sambil menunjuk sebatang tipis perak di tangannya. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja boleh." Wonwoo mengulurkan perak di tangannya dan dengan ragu Mingyu menyentuh ujung perak itu dengan telunjuknya.

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung ketika melihat ekspresi Mingyu. Pemuda bertaring itu merapatkan matanya dan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, seperti menahan rasa sakit padahal dia hanya menyentuh ujung perak tipis itu.

Dengan inisiatifnya, Wonwoo menjauhkan perak itu sehingga tangan Mingyu tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan perak. Dan tepat saat Wonwoo menjauhkan perak itu, tubuh Mingyu ambruk dan dengan setengah sadar Mingyu menyandarkan dahinya di bahu Wonwoo.

"Tolong..." Bisiknya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal sebelum Wonwoo merasakkan Mingyu tidak lagi menyandar di bahunya, tapi benar-benar menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada Wonwoo tanpa ditahan lagi.

Wonwoo panik, tangannya berusaha menggoyangkan lengan Mingyu. "Hey, bangun bodoh! Kau kenapa?" seru Wonwoo panik.

"Profesor!" Wonwoo memanggil Profesornya, hampir berteriak. Profesor Hwang segera menghampiri mereka dan menarik tubuh Mingyu dari sandaran bahu Wonwoo.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Profesor Hwang sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi dan leher Mingyu, mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda tinggi tersebut.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan setelah memegang perak ini." Jelas Wonwoo.

Dahi Profesor Hwang mengerut dan dengan segera memanggil staff unit kesehatan untuk membawa Mingyu ke ruang kesehatan.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berusaha membuka matanya walaupun masih terasa berat. Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Pengelihatannya masih buram sampai irisnya dapat menangkap bayangan seorang laki-laki dengan kepala yang hampir botak dan kaca mata besar terbingkai dengan apik di wajahnya.

Dia Profesor Hwang.

Mingyu berusaha bangkit dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa benar-benar pening. Profesor Hwang mendekat dan membantu Mingyu untuk bersandar pada bantal di belakangnya.

"Mingyu- _ya_."

Entah kenapa Mingyu merasa suara Profesor yang baru ia temui hari ini terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Mingyu tidak menyahut ucapan Profesornya, pemuda itu malah menatap iris hitam Profesor Hwang, berusaha menebak apa yang akan lelaki tua itu katakan selanjutnya.

"Mengapa kau nekat bersentuhan dengan sebuah perak jika kau sudah tahu kalau perak dapat membunuh manusia serigala sepertimu?"

Dan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Profesor Hwang berhasil membuat Mingyu membeku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** haaalo! aku mau jawab pertayaan dari kalian dulu supaya lebih jelas ya.

Question: kenapa pake 2009 bukan 2017? bukan cerita dari facebook kan? atau ada sesuatu?

Answer: ini bukan cerita dari facebook kok, ini baru aku buat kemaren(?) dan kenapa pake 2009 karena kayanya kalo pake 2017 itu ga dapet feelnya(?) jadi aku ngasal aja pake tahun 2009 WKWKWKWK ga ada maksud dan arti apa-apa juga kok pake tahun 2009, jadi di cerita ini latar waktunya itu 2009 yaaah!

dan aku juga kayanya lebih nyaman dan enak pake author point of view daripada wonwoo point of view jadinya aku ganti hehehehe. maaf aku labil:3 semoga chapter dua ini memuaskan ya! oh iya, jangan jadi sider yaaa hehe makasih~


	3. Ketahuan

Mingyu terdiam. Berusaha untuk terlihat tenang meskipun sebenarnya dia sedang kebingungan dan panik. Ayahnya pernah berkata aturan pertama seorang manusia serigala adalah: jangan biarkan satu manusiapun tahu kalau kau adalah seorang manusia serigala. Karena manusia cenderung berpikir pendek dan akan selalu mengira bahwa manusia serigala sepertinya adalah pemangsa manusia. Dan jika hal itu sudah terjadi, maka manusia pasti dengan cara apapun berusaha untuk membunuh manusia serigala.

Mingyu memeras otaknya. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki tua itu tahu kalau dia adalah bangsa serigala? Apa dia juga seorang manusia serigala? Apa sesama manusia serigala dapat mengetahuinya?

Lamunan Mingyu buyar ketika terdengar suara tertawa dari Profesor Hwang. Mingyu was-was, mencari-cari celah di unit kesehatan ini yang dapat ia lompati untuk melarikan diri.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Mingyu- _ya_. Aku adalah teman baik ayahmu." Profesor Hwang merogoh kantung kemejanya dan menatap selembar foto hitam putih yang ada di tangannya.

Profesor Hwang tersenyum miris kemudian tangannya terulur untuk memberikan selembar foto itu. Mingyu menerima foto hitam putih itu dan menatapnya lekat.

Itu benar-benar ayahnya.

* * *

 **IMMORTAL**

CH. 3 — Ketahuan

by diciassette

 **! WARNING !**

Part kali ini bakal lebih panjang dari biasanya karena hampir 2k words. Maaf kalo membosankan.

Semoga kalian tetap suka!

* * *

"Dulu kami adalah teman dekat. Cukup dekat sampai ayahmu mempercayakan rahasia terbesarnya kepadaku." Cerita Prfoesor Hwang. Matanya menatap kosong.

Mingyu tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari Profesor Hwang.

"Aku awalnya memang takut ketika ayahmu berkata dia adalah seorang manusia serigala, apalagi pada saat itu ayahmu langsung merubah wujudnya di depanku. Kami sedang berada di atap sekolah dan aku ingat saat itu bulan purnama sedang besinar sangat terang." Lanjut Profesor Hwang. "Tapi, ayahmu adalah serigala terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah memangsa manusia. Dia hanya memangsa binatang-binatang liar di hutan. Aku bahkan pernah membantunya mencari mangsa." Profesor Hwang tertawa kecil mengingat masa lalu bersama sahabatnya.

"Semua orang pasti akan mengataiku bodoh jika mereka tahu aku membantu seorang manusia serigala mencari mangsanya, kan?"

Mingyu tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Ia tidak tahu banyak tentang ayahnya yang hanya memangsa binatang.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik sampai ayahmu menikah dengan ibumu, dan waktu itu ibumu sedang mengandungmu. Aku tidak ingat benar sudah berapa bulan tapi apa yang ku lakukan adalah kesalahan fatal dan aku tahu aku tidak dapat diampuni." Profesor Hwang terkekeh miris, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Apa kesalahan Profesor Hwang itu ada hubungannya dengan perceraian kedua orang tuanya?

Profesor Hwang menarik nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita, "Aku adalah anak yatim piatu. Sejak umur sepuluh tahun, aku hidup sendiri di panti asuhan. Aku sangat tertutup dan tidak memilikki satu teman pun. Aku benar-benar terpukul karena kematian orang tuaku yang harus meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Semenjak orang tuaku meninggal, aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi. Dan seperti drama picisan di televisi, bibiku yang dulu sangat menghormati keluargaku, mengambil seluruh warisanku. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa ketika jalang itu menyuruhku menanda tangani sebuah kertas yang ternyata berupa surat pengalihan harta warisan." Nada bicara Profesor Hwang berubah menjadi berat, sepertinya dia masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan bibinya.

"Tepat setelah aku menandatangani surat itu, bibiku langsung mengemasi seluruh pakaianku dengan alasan mengajakku liburan. Aku sempat menolak tapi dia mendorong dan memukulku. Aku tidak pernah dipukul sebelumnya, jadi aku merasa begitu takut dan menurut saja ketika jalang itu menyeretku masuk ke dalam mobil lalu mengantarku ke sebuah panti asuhan." Profesor Hwang menatap Mingyu. "Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku, karena Bibiku berkata bahwa aku mempunyai kelainan mental kepada ketua panti. Dia berkata begitu, mungkin karena takut jika aku akan mengadu seluruh perbuatannya padaku. Dan karena itu benar-benar tidak ada satupun yang mendekatiku untuk berteman."

"Tapi ayahmu. Ayahmu mendekatiku. Dia mengajakku berbicara dan bermain. Dia tidak menyerah ketika aku mendorongnya atau menendangnya. Aku kira dia hanya berpura-pura seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh bibiku. Tapi, dia tidak. Dia terus mendekati walaupun pukulan dan tendanganku meninggalkan jejak lebam-lebam di tubuhnya."

Mingyu menyimaknya dengan baik, diam-diam merasa kagum dengan ayahnya.

"Akhirnya kami berteman. Terus berteman sampai ayahmu menikah dan harus tinggal berdua dengan ibumu. Aku sendiri di rumah kecil yang biasanya aku tinggali dengan ayahmu sejak kami berada di sekolah menengah akhir. Aku memutuskan untuk memelihara anjing. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya dan menjadikan anjing itu sebagai teman baik-ku. Sampai suatu hari atas kecerobohanku, aku lupa menutup pagar rumah dan membuat anjingku hilang. Aku sempat bercerita kepada rekanku perihal anjingku yang hilang dan mereka semua menganggapku berlebihan."

"Tapi lagi-lagi, ayahmu tidak. Dia malah membantu mencari anjingku yang hilang tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu dan aku berusaha merelakannya. Kemudian ayahmu memintaku menemaninya untuk berburu dan aku menyetujuinya karena aku bisa menjadikan mayat buruan ayahmu sebagai bahan percobaan di lab penelitianku. Kami berpencar di hutan yang biasa kami datangi. Lalu ayahmu mendatangiku yang sedang melihat-lihat tanaman, dia berkata dengan senyumannya ' _aku mendapatkan seekor anjing segar sebagai buruanku!_ ' sambil menunjukkan seekor anjing yang kepalanya sudah hampir putus, awalnya aku ikut senang, tetapi saat kulihat lebih jeli lagi, aku menyadarinya bahwa itu adalah anjingku. Anjingku yang selama ini kucari dan kuanggap sebagai penggantinya. Dan ayahmu membunuhnya."

Mingyu terdiam dan merasa sedikit tegang dan penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Profesor Hwang.

"Emosiku meluap-luap, aku memakinya, memukulnya dan menendangnya, seperti saat pertama kali ia mengajakku berteman. Aku melupakan fakta bahwa ayahmu adalah seorang manusia serigala dan jika ia mau, dia bisa saja menerkamku disitu. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, dia hanya berusaha menenangkanku tetapi tetap tidak melawan semua pukulan dan tendanganku." Ujar Profesor Hwang, menghela nafas. "Dan ini adalah kesalahan terbesarku. Aku bergegas mengeluari hutan dan pulang meninggalkan ayahmu sendirian. Itu bukan masalah besar, karena aku tahu ayahmu pasti dapat menemukan cara untuk pulang ke rumah dengan mudah. Tapi salahnya, dengan emosiku yang meluap-luap—tidak terima karena ayahmu baru saja membunuh anjing kesayanganku—aku membocorkan rahasia terbesar ayahmu kepada ibumu—"

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan kasar mencengkram kerah Profesornya. Jadi, keparat yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang membuat ayah dan ibunya berpisah? Profesor sialan ini membuatnya tidak pernah merasakkan rasanya kasih sayang ibu dan keluarga yang harmonis dan laki-laki tua ini adalah penyebab ayahnya menutup diri dari manusia dan menjadi pembenci manusia.

"Brengsek! Laki-laki tua sialan! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, bodoh!" Manik abu keemasan Mingyu berubah menjadi merah darah karena emosi. Taringnya tiba-tiba saja meruncing dan dia hampir saja berubah menjadi serigala jika saja Profesor Hwang tidak menarik keluar rosario yang terpasang di leher Mingyu dan memeganginya erat.

Perlahan manik merah Mingyu berubah kembali menjadi abu keemasan dan taringnya menumpul seperti wujud semula manusia Mingyu. Mingyu masih mencengkram kerah Profesor Hwang dengan keras walaupun sebenarnya dia berterima kasih karena telah menahannya untuk berubah wujud, karena jika saja tidak di tahan, pasti akan menjadi masalah besar jika dia merubah wujudnya di ruang kesehatan kampusnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku—sama seperti ayahmu—tapi aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahanku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik di sini Mingyu- _ya_." Jelas Profesor Hwang, matanya terlihat sangat merasa bersalah.

Mingyu menyingkirkan tangan Profesor Hwang yang masih memegang erat rosarionya dengan kasar. Pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu menuruni ranjang, berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan berbau obat-obatan itu. Merasa muak dengan raut wajah Profesor Hwang yang menyesal.

"Brengsek." Umpat Mingyu, membuang ludahnya sebelum menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dengan kencang.

Profesor Hwang tersenyum miris, dia pantas mendapatkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan kemeja belelnya. Tidak peduli lagi dengan absennya di kampus yang sudah menumpuk. Cerita Profesor Hwang bodoh tadi benar-benar memukulnya. Mingyu benar-benar tidak pernah tahu jika ayahnya adalah seorang yang baik seperti yang diceritakan oleh si tua itu.

Baru seminggu Mingyu mengetahui kalau selama ini ialah seorang manusia serigala. Ya, baru seminggu yang lalu ayahnya menceritakan semuanya kepadanya. Menjawab semua pertanyaan Mingyu akan mengapa ayahnya begitu tertutup dengan para tetanggannya, mengapa ayahnya melarang berteman dengan anak lain dan mengapa terkadang Mingyu merasa lapar ketika mencium seseorang dengan wangi tertentu yang ia sukai.

Mingyu ingat, malam itu ketika ayahnya menceritakan semuanya, dia mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Membanting seluruh barang yang Mingyu lihat, memukul dinding rumahnya beberapa kali sampai membuat beberapa tetes darah membasahi lantai keramik rumahnya. Tidak terima dengan kenyataan. Kenyataan yang mengatakan dia bukanlah seorang manusia. Tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah manusia serigala yang terkutuk.

Mingyu bahkan sempat memukul rahang ayahnya beberapa kali dan bahkan berkata ' _kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai anakmu?!_ ' tepat di depan wajah ayahnya. Mingyu menutup kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Merasa bersalah sampai ke tulang. Dia tidak tahu seberapa berat beban yang telah dilalui ayahnya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya menahan lapar agar tidak memangsa manusia, dan dia tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya pernah dikhianati dua kali oleh orang yang paling ia percaya.

Mingyu tidak mengkhianatinya, tapi Mingyu jelas pasti melukai hati ayahnya karena perkataan dan perilakunya seminggu lalu. Dia bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengan ayahnya dan lebih memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, mencari tahu makhluk apa dia sebenarnya, apa yang dapat membunuh makhluk sepertinya, disaat apa dia bisa berubah dan Mingyu sedikit bersyukur karena menemukan rosario di bawah tempat tidurnya—mungkin ayahnya yang meletakannya disana—rosario itu dipercaya dapat menahan perubahannya menjadi seekor serigala. Dan hal itu terbukti ketika Profesor Hwang memegang erat-erat rosario itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Segelas kopi hangat berhasil menenangkan Mingyu untuk sesaat. _Americano_ yang sedikit terasa pahit di tenggorokannya membuat kepalanya lebih dingin. Mingyu mengeluari _coffee shop_ tersebut sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya. Mingyu menyusuri jalan setapak yang biasanya ia lalui untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ya, dia berniat untuk pulang ke rumah dan meminta maaf kepada ayahnya atas perbuatan kasarnya. Mingyu juga sudah menerima takdirnya. Takdirnya sebagai manusia serigala.

Cuaca hari ini entah mengapa terasa sangat dingin sampai nafas hangat yang Mingyu keluarkan berubah menjadi kepulan asap di udara. Mingyu terus melanjutkan jalannya tanpa suara, jalan setapak ini memang berukuran kecil dan biasanya sunyi karena jarang ada kendaraan yang melewati jalan setapak ini.

"Tolong!"

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya ketika telinganya menangkap suara seseorang meminta tolong. Biasanya Mingyu hanya akan terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan seseorang itu—toh, Mingyu pasti tidak akan mengenal siapa orang itu, kan?

Tetapi sekarang ini rasanya berbeda. Mingyu benar-benar penasaran dan ingin menolong orang itu. Maka dengan berani, Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya ke sana-kemari, berusaha menemukan sumber suara tersebut.

Mingyu menemukannya dan dia sama sekali tidak kaget bahkan cenderung mengetahui ketika mendapati seorang pemuda sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang pria bertubuh besar di pojok gang yang gelap. Mingyu berdeham agak keras—sengaja untuk menarik perhatian para preman tengil itu.

Mingyu sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin berkelahi, jadi dia berkata, "Aku tidak akan bertingkah sok jagoan jika kalian tidak meminta, tapi bisakah kalian meninggalkan pemuda itu send—"

"Mingyu? Kau Mingyu kan? Hei Mingyu! Tolong aku!"

Mingyu menjelikan matanya ketika mendengar suara yang familiar, matanya berusaha mengenali sosok pemuda di sudut gang gelap tersebut. Mingyu sedikit terkejut karena netra-nya menangkap sosok pemuda berkulit putih yang bahkan masih tetap terlihat pucat di saat gelap seperti ini dan pemilik kulit putih pucat tersebut adalah teman sebangku-nya sendiri, ya, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Oh, jadi kalian saling mengenal? Atau kalian adalah pasangan? Pasangan _gay_?" celetuk seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan banyak _tattoo_ di lengan kirinya.

Mingyu masih menahan kesabarannya, berusaha agar emosinya tidak tersulut karena emosinya dapat membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi serigala. Dan Mingyu tidak ingin membuat masalah besar.

"Mereka adalah pasangan? Astaga, sangat manis! Jadi, apakah kau akan cemburu jika aku sedikit bermain-main dengan kekasihmu ini?" Seorang pria dengan rokok di tangannya kemudian mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dan mengendus-endus leher Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasa tidak nyaman, tubuhnya meronta-ronta minta dilepas. Tetapi tentu saja tubuh ringkihnya kalah dengan para preman sialan itu.

Mata Mingyu memerah melihatnya, dan entah kenapa emosinya tersulut dan ini benar-benar bukan pertanda baik karena taringnya sudah mulai mencuat. Mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dan entah dari mana mana suara serigala itu berasal, Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap bulan purnama yang sedang bersinar terang di atasnya dan mulai melolong dan menggeram seperti serigala.

Mingyu belum sepenuhnya berubah, hanya mata dan taringnya yang terlihat berbeda, namun gertakkan Mingyu berhasil membuat empat preman itu menggigil ketakutan. Mereka berusaha melarikan diri tetapi Mingyu dengan kekuatan magisnya membuat keempatnya tertahan.

"Jangan berani mengadu kepada siapapun jika kalian masih ingin hidup. Akan ku buru kalian sampai ke ujung duniapun. Mengerti?" bisik Mingyu, pelan namun tajam.

Para preman itu mengangguk-angguk cepat, tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Dan setelahnya, Mingyu melepaskan keempat preman lemah itu lari. Emosinya mereda dan matanya sudah kembali berwarna abu keemasan, taringnya juga sudah memendek seperti semula.

Sekarang, tinggal satu masalahnya. Mingyu menatap lurus ke arah Wonwoo yang jatuh terduduk, kakinya lemas dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Mata tajam Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, seolah meminta ampun.

Jeon Wonwoo sekarang mengetahui identitasnya sebagai seorang manusia serigala.

* * *

 **A/N:** haaalo. maaf ya kalo chapter ini kebanyakan celotehan si profesor hwang, itu biar jelas(?) dan maaf juga meanie momentnya baru sedikit, semoga di chapter berikutnya meanie momentnya bakal ditambah! dan kalian tahu kan, anime rosario vampire? WKWKWKWK aku cuma nonton episode 1 sampe 3 ya kalo gasalah- pokonya kalo di rosario vampire itu ceritanya vampirenya make rosario supaya gak berubah wujud, tapi kalo rosarionya di copotin wujud vampirenya langsung keluar dan asli sih, itu keren banget! tapi di sini aku bikin mingyu make rosario yang rantai gitu(?) supaya bisa nahan dia kalo lagi emosi dan mau berubah rujud WKEKEKEK hehehehehehehehe.


	4. Cerita Ayah Mingyu

Mingyu menatap kosong Wonwoo yang tengah berbarimg, atau mungkin tidak karena pemuda berkulit pucat itu pingsan tepat pada saat Mingyu berjalan mendekat satu langkah ke arahnya.

Mingyu tentu saja tidak akan tega membiarkan _classmate_ yang sekaligus _chairmate_ -nya sendirian di gang sempit itu, terlebih dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri seperti sekarang. Jadi, mau tidak mau Mingyu akhirnya membawa Wonwoo ke rumahnya. Dan sekarang, dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika Wonwoo siuman?

Mingyu menoleh ke belakang saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Itu ayahnya. Terbersit sedikit perasaan rindu dan banyak perasaan bersalah karena telah meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian di rumah ini. Mata Mingyu menangkap helaian rambut ayahnya yang sudah mulai memutih. Dia baru sadar, ayahnya sudah mulai menua.

"Mingyu-ya, siapa pemuda ini?"

Mingyu meghela nafas. Bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Ceritanya panjang, intinya sekarang dia tahu kalau aku adalah seorang _werewolf_." Jelas Mingyu akhirnya.

Ayahnya tampak tidak kaget, semacam memaklumi anaknya yang masih sangat muda itu.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Mingyu-ya." Ayahnya menatap manik coklat gelapnya dengan intens. Mingyu membalasnya seakan bertanya, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Bunuh dia."

 **IMMORTAL**

CH. 4 — Cerita Ayah Mingyu

by diciassette

Mingyu mendecih, hampir tertawa tidak percaya. Apa ayahnya ini sudah gila?

"Yang benar saja." Ucapnya sambil membalas tatapan ayahnya. "Dia adalah teman sekelas dan bahkan sebangku-ku. Aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya. Kau mengerti maksud-ku kan?"

Ayahnya tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja kita tidak akan membunuhnya, Mingyu. Apa kau pikir ayahmu sudah gila?" Tanya ayahnya sambil bergerak menyibak poni hitam Wonwoo yang hampir menutupi matanya.

"Anak ini bisa dipercaya, dan sepertinya, sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi." Ayahnya tersenyum sambil menatap Mingyu yang keheranan.

"Sudahlah, tenang saja, Mingyu. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan kepadanya dan buat kesepakatan dengannya. Bukankah itu mudah?" Ayahnya menepuk pundak Mingyu yang terkesan kaku.

"Apakah itu akan berhasil? Bagaimana jika dia malah berlari ketakutan dan melapor kepada polisi?"

Ayah Mingyu terkekeh pelan. "Kau berlebihan, Mingyu." Mingyu mencibir.

"Semoga beruntung, Mingyu." Kemudian ayahnya berjalan mendekati pintu dan keluar, meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih belum siuman.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. Terasa berat, tapi dia harus membuka matanya. Maniknya melihat kesana-kemari, mengobservasi ruangan yang dia rasa asing.

Bukan.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

Wonwoo memandang ke bawah dan menemukan wajah tertidur Mingyu yang menurutnya lucu.

Sebentar.

Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa berada di kamar yang ia asumsikan sebagai kamar Mingyu ini?

Wonwoo memutar otaknya. Mengulang memori terakhir yang ia ingat dan-

Dang!

Ia ingat. Ia ingat ketika ia diseret segerombol preman yang menyeramkan ke gang sempit dan para preman itu memalaknya, kemudian Mingyu datang, melolong seperti serigala, dan menahan para preman itu entah dengan kekuatan apa.

Tunggu. Kemarin, Mingyu meminjam buku tentang legenda _werewolf_ dan hari ini dia bisa melolong layaknya seekor serigala. Apakah dia memakai _sound effect_ tertentu untuk menakut-nakuti para preman itu? Karena belakangan ini, berita tentang keberadaannya _werewolf_ mulai membuat gempar warga di Seoul.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Mingyu bertanya dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk. "Ya."

Mereka terdiam sebentar. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mingyu yang bingung harus mulai dari mana dan Wonwoo yang bingung di mana Mingyu bisa mendapatkan _sound effect_ yang terdengar begitu nyata.

"Jadi..." Mingyu akhirnya menjadi pihak yang membuka percakapan. "Kau sudah tahu kan, aku ini seorang _werewolf_?"

Deg.

Kalau di bilang kaget, tentu saja Wonwoo kaget. Tetapi, daripada kaget, rasa ingin tahu Wonwoo lebih mendominasi.

Wonwoo hampir mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya sebelum Mingyu memotong. "Aku mohon jangan teriak." Ucap Mingyu memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya, takut dengan reaksi Wonwoo selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak ingin teriak." Ucap Wonwoo, bingung. Kenapa dia harus teriak?

"Hah?" Mingyu membuka sebelah matanya. Ini bukan reaksi yang ia perkirakan dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo. "Lalu?" Mingyu menurunkan kedua tangannya dari telinga dan menatap Wonwoo bingung.

"Aku..." Wonwoo menggantung kalimatnya. "Hanya ingin bertanya." Ujar Wonwoo akhirnya, sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Kedua alis Mingyu saling menaut. "Apa?"

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar.

"Mm... Jadi, kau ini benar seorang _werewolf_ , ya?"

Mingyu mengangguk agak ragu. Tentu saja dia _werewolf_ , dia sudah mengatakannya tadi bukan?

"Bagaimana kau tahu kau adalah seorang _werewolf_? Apakah kau sudah tahu itu sejak kau lahir? Apakah saat kau lahir kau berwujud seperti bayi serigala atau bayi manusia? Apakah kau pernah bertransformasi menjadi serigala? Manusia serigala dapat melakukan itu kan? Apak-" Wonwoo berhenti berbicara ketika telapak tangan lebar Mingyu menempel di bibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Tunggu sebentar. Pertanyaanmu membuatku pusing. Aku akan memanggil ayahku untuk menjawabnya. Karena, jujur saja. Aku ini baru mengetahui identitasku sebagai _werewolf_ tepat pada saat aku mendatangi perpustakaanmu." Jelas Mingyu yang sebenarnya cukup terkejut dengan Wonwoo yang ternyata cerewet.

Mulut Wonwoo membentuk huruf O. Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di dalam.

"Mereka... tidak akan memakanku, kan?" Wonwoo berbisik, sedikit rasa khawatir hinggap di hatinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Mingyu kembali dengan seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dan berkulit kecoklatan yang Wonwoo asumsikan sebagai ayah Mingyu. Ya, mereka terlihat mirip.

"Bagaimana keadanmu? Apakah baik-baik saja?" Suara bariton pria yang sudah paruh baya itu menyapa telinga Wonwoo. Suaranya begitu hangat dan bersahabat.

Wonwoo mengulas senyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil. "Ya, kurasa begitu."

Ayah Mingyu terkekeh melihat keluguan Wonwoo. "Jadi, kudengar dari Mingyu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Wonwoo sedikit terkesiap. "Ah- mm... Ya."

"Apa itu? Biarkan aku yang menjawabnya. Mingyu belum tahu banyak hal tentang _werewolf."_

"Eum- bagaimana kau tahu kau adalah _werewolf_?"

Ayah Mingyu berdeham, menyiapkan suaranya untuk bercerita. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu Wonwoo, dan kau juga Mingyu, dengarkan ini baik-baik."

Mingyu mendesis malas dan bergerak duduk di sisi ranjang untuk menyimak cerita ayahnya.

"Dahulu, ada seorang raja dari Arkadia yang bernama Lycaon. Lycaon merupakan putra dari pasangan Pelasgos dan Meliboeia."

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar nama-nama yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Matanya melirik Wonwoo yang terlihat serius dan benar-benar ingin tahu. Mingyu mendesis dan mau tidak mau kembali mendengarkan ayahnya bercerita. Ini demi pengetahuannya tentang dirinya sendiri, kan?

"Pada suatu hari, Lycaon membunuh anaknya sendiri yang bernama Niktimos dan memakan daging anaknya sendiri, sekaligus mengorbankannya untuk Zeus. Zeus, sang Ayah bagi para Dewa dan Manusia." lanjut ayahnya.

"Lycaon juga pernah mengetes keabadian Zeus dengan cara mencoba membunuh Zeus ketika beliau sedang tidur-"

"Whoa! Dia sangat nekat." Wonwoo menutup mulutnya, terlalu terkejut dengan kelakuan Lycaon yang menurutnya terlalu nekat.

Ayah Mingyu tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Dia cukup berani untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Kemudian, Zeus menghukumnya dengan mengubah Lycaon menjadi seekor serigala. Nah, dari sanalah muncul _Lycanthropy_ yang kita kenal sekarang."

"Oh, aku tahu _Lycanthropy_! Aku membacanya dari buku yang kemarin aku pinjam." Sahut Mingyu.

Ayahnya mengangguk. "Ya, _Lycanthropy_ adalah mitos dari Eropa kuno yang mengisahkan tentang kita, Mingyu, para _werewolves."_

"Kakek moyangmu berkata, sebelumnya dia sempat tercakar oleh seorang _werewolf_ lain dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa begitu panas, seperti terbakar dan menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti tubuhmu terbelah menjadi dua. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dan jika fisik orang yang terinfeksi tidak kuat, mereka bisa saja mati."

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk, diam-diam cukup bangga dengan kakek moyangnya itu.

"Ya, dan selanjutnya kalian tentu dapat menebaknya, kan? Kakek moyangmu itu menikah dengan seorang perempuan dan kemudian melahirkan lima orang anak yang salah satunya adalah ayahku, yang tentu saja semuanya tumbuh menjadi seorang manusia serigala. Gen dari seorang manusia serigala sangat kuat, tahu?" Ayah Mingyu masih bercerita, sesekali menyelipkan lelucon yang membuat Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

"Tapi, aku ini cukup menyedihkan sebenarnya. Karena dari kecilpun aku tidak pernah merasakkan kasih sayang seorang ibu." Jelas ayahnya.

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk. Mengingat dia, ayahnya dan kakeknya selalu mengunjungi makam neneknya setiap tahun. Mingyu belum pernah melihat neneknya secara langsung, hanya melalui foto. Yang Mingyu dengar, neneknya sudah meninggal tepat setelah melahirkan ayahnya.

"Ayahku mencoba mengubah ibuku menjadi _werewolf_ dengan menggigitnya sampai terinfeksi. Namun, fisik ibuku tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan kesakitan tersebut. Ibuku meninggal dan ayahku benar-benar menyesal. Sangat menyesal dan hampir mencoba bunuh diri. Tetapi, dia ingat pesan dari moyang kami. Kami, para _werewolf_ yang terkutuk dilarang bunuh diri karena kami adalah makhluk terkutuk paling beruntung karena dapat hidup selamanya—kekal—abadi selamanya." Ayah Mingyu mengakhiri ceritanya, matanya menatap kedua anak muda di hadapannya secara bergantian.

"Eum- aku, ingin bertanya lagi. Apa boleh?" tanya Wonwoo, setelah beberapa detik hening.

Ayah Mingyu tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku akan menjawabnya jika bisa."

"Jika kalian benar dapat hidup abadi, kemanakah kakek dan nenek moyang kalian? Apakah mereka masih hidup sampai sekarang?" Wonwoo bertanya. Mingyu mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Wonwoo, dia juga bingung kemana perginya kakek dan nenek moyangnya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka?

"Ya. Kebanyakan dari serigala tetua yang umurnya sudah hampir seabad atau lebih, akan lebih senang hidup dengan wujud serigalanya dan memilih untuk tinggal di pedalaman hutan bersama tetua lainnya daripada tinggal di kota dan terus berpura-pura menjadi manusia." Jelas ayah Mingyu.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, Wonwoo. Ku rasa sudah cukup bertanyanya. Kau sudah mengetahui cukup banyak informasi tentang kami, aku khawatir kau akan melaporkannya pada polisi." Canda ayah Mingyu.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, refleks kedua telapak tangannya bergoyang-goyang. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu! Tenang saja, aku adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya."

Ayah Mingyu tersenyum. "Bagus lah kalau begitu. _Jja_ ~ bukankah kalian lapar? Aku sudah memasak makanan di bawah. Bagaimana jika kita mengisi perut dulu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat, perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi. "Tapi, apakah kalian para _werewolf_ dapat memakan manusia? Bukannya kalian memakan uhm- daging manusia?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Ayah Mingyu terdiam sesaat. Mungkin sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo. "Kami tentu saja dapat memakannya. Mingyu selalu memakan makanan manusia semenjak dia lahir dan lihatlah, dia tumbuh dengan baik. Hanya saja, kau tidak akan merasa begitu kenyang jika hanya memakan manusia."

"Mereka yang telah mencoba memakan daging manusia berkata daging manusia sangat enak dan membuat mereka ingin makan lagi dan lagi. Yang akhirnya membuat mereka kecanduan. Aku tidak pernah mencobanya, ayahku selalu mengajarkanku kita harus hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Dia mengajarkanku untuk hanya memakan daging hewan-hewan liar. Itu berlaku untuk seluruh _pack_ -ku." Jelas ayah Mingyu.

"Ah- begitu. Baiklah, maafkan keingintahuanku, aku benar-benar penasaran tadi." Ucap Wonwoo, menggaruk helaian rambutnya gugup.

Ayah Mingyu tersenyum. "Ya, tidak apa. Baiklah, ayo turun sebelum makanan yang ku masak dingin."

Malam itu, Wonwoo makan malam bersama dua orang _werewolf_. Anehnya, dia tidak merasa takut, dia justru merasa nyaman dengan lelucon-lelucon yang ayah Mingyu keluarkan. Sosok ayah yang selalu ia idam-idamkan.

 **TBC**


End file.
